battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Seas
Event Overview Greetings Captains, A maniacal force has risen on the outskirts of settled waters. Born in the shadow of the Forsaken, the Reavers have fashioned a life from salvaged wreckage and scorched remains. Their technology is explosive, unstable and brimming with power. The invasion is upon us, are you ready for the seas to burn? Watch Event Briefing Video Here! Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of invading Reaver Fleets to earn points. *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. *This bonus can be redeemed multiple times, and will yield more points with each completion. *With the Maximum bonus points per completion being reached upon the fifth completion of a set. *Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets. *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets. *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets. Note *Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points per completion. *Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points per completion. *Set C Bonus starts at 50,000 points, and will cap out at 75,000 points per completion. *Individual targets will contribute more points. The five targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the bonus. Event Prizes You can redeem an unlimited number of prizes per tier. Tier 1 20,000 - 100,000 Tier 2 400,000 - 500,000 Tier 3 2,000,000 - 3,000,000 Tier 4 4,000,000 - 10,000,000 Tier 5 Prize Redemption *Burning Seas will function as a Hull Store type event. *There will be a number of Hulls available per tier that are available to be purchased. *Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem those points for prizes in the Hull Store. *Players can redeem any number of prizes as they can redeem with their points. Target List Note: That is not sonar abled ship in Set C targets. Set B onwards, there is at least 1 sonar ship per Target and those Sonar ships will actively seek out subs meaning when they is not surface ship, the sonar ship will move in the speeed of lighting to seek and destroy subs. For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot BS_21.PNG|(21) Reaver Fleet BS_22.PNG|(22) Reaver Fleet BS_23.PNG|(23) Reaver Fleet BS_24.PNG|(24) Reaver Fleet BS_25.PNG|(25) Reaver Fleet BS_41.PNG|(41) Reaver Fleet BS_42.PNG|(42) Reaver Fleet BS_43.PNG|(43) Reaver Fleet BS_44.PNG|(44) Reaver Fleet BS_45.PNG|(45) Reaver Fleet BS_61.PNG|(61) Reaver Fleet BS_62.PNG|(62) Reaver Fleet BS_63.PNG|(63) Reaver Fleet BS_64.PNG|(64) Reaver Fleet BS_65.PNG|(65) Reaver Fleet Key & Ships Used: *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *RM = Reaver Mothership Bonus Points Payout Here is the list of Bonus Point payouts by Tier including their Increasing returns. Group A *1,500,000 - First Completion *1,600,000 - Second Completion *1,700,000 - Third Completion *1,800,000 - Fourth Completion *2,000,000 - Fifth and Maximum Increasing Returns Group B *500,000 - First Completion *550,000 - Second Completion *600,000 - Third Completion *650,000 - Fourth Completion *750,000 - Fifth and Maximum Increasing Returns Group C *50,000 - First Completion *55,000 - Second Completion *60,000 - Third Completion *65,000 - Fourth Completion *75,000 - Fifth and Maximum Increasing Returns Individual targets will contribute more points. The five targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the first bonus. New Blueprints Hellstrike Hull This looted Reaver Hull is the perfect platform for Rocket based fleets. Outfitted with advanced Rocket loading and fuel boosting systems, the Hellstrike fires rockets with extreme speed and boosted range, while also allowing some rockets to evade the protection offered by Walls. Prepare to see walls and turrets melt before you as you strike at the hearts of your enemies. Hellstrike.png|HellStrike Photo Hellstrike_Stats.png|HellStrike Stats Hellstrike_Shipyard.png|Hellstrike Topdown Reaver Inferno Rockets This looted Reaver Rocket is a new weapon that can be outfitted to rocket base fleets. Infused with Reaver Technology this new rocket allows its payload to delivered at range, while also boosting the defensive values of hulls that are equipped with them. Additionally the Reaver technology in this weapon cause targets that are destroyed by it to EXPLODE! These explosions will damage surrounding enemy ships. Inferno_Rockets.png|Reaver Inferno Rocket Photo Inferno_Rockets_Stats.png|Reaver Inferno Stats Quotes Additional Facts Burning Seas will function similarly to Forsaken Fury 2, with a few changes. Read more about how we’re planning on running the event below: *Burning Seas will be a Hull Store type event. *The event targets will be Reaver based, with some new mechanics. *There will be two new prizes up for grabs in the Event Store. *The points system will be similar to Forsaken Fury 2, but instead of decreasing bonus *points, we've reversed it so that you receive increasing bonus points for completing sets. *We’ve also taken feedback into consideration about target difficulty which was a common complaint from Forsaken Fury 2. You can also watch the Burning Seas breakdown from last nights Battle Vortex here . Prizes Rundown A rundown of prizes of Burning Seas by weresquirrel Tier 1 *Light Cruiser is the prize most lower level players would want to get as it is one of the stepping stone hulls to have. This Hull can do forsaken mission easily hunting down 27 and below targets with less repairs. Tier 2 *Battle Cruiser is a very good hull to have and a good stepping stone hull to have which boosted bonus evade. Normally equiped with ballistic weapons, it can be a small killing machine. *Hammerhead A and B are once super hulls which may become great again due to retrofitting. *Sea Scorpian A are good Hulls to get and have better stats after retrofitting. Tier 3 *Mercury and Mauler are best in raid and missions. **Maulers can be a good base hitter. **Mercury is the best mid game stepping stone hull which makes auto mission level 34 outpost easy. *Rampart is good in Base defense , aka Mini goliath. *Battleship, Missile cruiser, Strike cruiser and Mako have their specialised usage and still good choices. **mako is mini tresher. **strike cruiser is an special hull as it had good explosive defense and better mortar reload rates. **battleship with 6 thuds can auto mission 27 all day long, It can hunt down burning seas set A without big damages. Tier 4 *Tritons, Guardians and Goliaths are Best Defense hulls. **Tritons with antis provide very good anti-missile and anti-mortar cover for base and missions. **Guardian is a specialised Mortar base defenser. **Goliath is the specialised ballistic base guard. *Hurricane is the only advanced module carrier hull with double drone release ablility. *JuggX was a good bltizer hull with double effect to all armor bonises. *Interdictor, Barracuda are FVF Hulls, **Interdictor is the Best sub hunting hull. **cuda can hunt elite cargo with little to no damage. *While Dreadnought X, MCX, Treshers and Strike Cruiser X are best Attacking Hulls in Game. **SCX was the best ballistic blitzer **King of mortar is dreadnought X **King of missiles is MCX **Treshers are excellance rocket blitzers *Spectre are the best Raid and Mission Subs there is. **Only auto 51 cargho hull. **get rid of sonar ships, spectres can kill with no damage. **It can suck fire power from turrent while your surface ships move to kill. *Stingrays are King of Fvf. Tier 5 *Hellstrike is by far the best blitzer rocket hull in this game. *Reaver Inferno is one of the best rockets in game (dec 2013) other than maelstorm V. It is heavier than asssult rockets and it has a heavier splash than all rockets in game. Gallery Burning_Seas_Kixeye_Introduction_Screen.png|Burning Seas Kixeye Introduction Screen Burning_Seas_Event_Prizes.png|Burning Seas Event Prizes Reaver_Ships.png|Reaver Ships Video Related Pages *Facebook Event *Event Briefing *Event Information & Prizes *Fleet Breakdown *Original Event Briefing (Locked) Navigation Category:Events Category:Burning Seas Series Category:Reaver Faction